


T.T.T

by ReyDoneGoofed



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyDoneGoofed/pseuds/ReyDoneGoofed
Summary: They had no idea what would happen that night. None of them expected him to turn, to betray them so brashly then run the other way. The crew would have expected Ryan, the most trigger-happy of them all, to betray them first. But this? This was awful.





	T.T.T

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, this was pretty rushed and written very last minute!

They had no idea what would happen that night. None of them expected him to turn, to betray them so brashly then run the other way. The crew would have expected Ryan, the most trigger-happy of them all, to betray them first. But this? This was awful. 

“I told you he was a piece of shit the moment he joined,” came the angered voice of the resident Jersey man. 

“I can't believe he’d do this to me,” The foreigner's voice shook slightly. “He shot me, I'm gonna die.”

“Fucking Christ, Gavin stop talking,” Their leader's eyes filled with unshed tears as his face grew red. “Has anyone seen Ryan, Jack?” 

“I'm still here, but Ryan hasn't spoken in awhile, I think he might be dead,” Jack's voice spoke with calm. 

“You violated my bloody trust you stupid Ahh!” Gavin's screams filled the air around them and Ryan’s laughter vibrated deeply. 

“Oh shit!” Geoff yelled louder than Gavin. Both going silent. 

“Guys? Fuckin’ crap. Jack, I think it's them,” Michael’s voice became small with fear. He stopped moving, taking a moment to breathe. 

“Oh shit, oh no, Ryan no!” Jack yelled from across the room. 

“Got em,” Ray mumbled to himself, pulling the trigger on Michael shortly after. 

“Uhhhh, well this is awkward, so it wasn't Jack,” Ryan stated guiltily watching Jacks corpse spit out blood. 

“Oh yeah, it was me the whole time,” Ray quickly informed the older man, much to his dismay. 

“Dammit, I was so sure that it was Jack. So were there only one of you?”

“Oh yeah. Sorry babe,” Ray nodded. 

“Ow! Ow, ow, ow! No, no, stop shooting me, no, please, Ah! Ray!” 

“Ayyy! Fuckin’ Tafkar wins!” Ray screamed and the office erupted into laughter. 

“Ray you fucking prick!” Geoff screamed angrily. 

“No, no, stop shooting me, no, please, fucking hell Ryan you moron,” Michael could barely speak through his laughter. 

“Michael, you betrayed me,” Gavin mocked sadness.

“Yeah, because you're a fucking prick,” He laughs. 

“Well, that was fun,” Jack smiled.

“Ray, you're too good at games. Why couldn't you be nicer to me?” Ryan asked jokingly. 

“I can't give you special treatment just because we're dating, the internet would explode.” 

“Alright, lllllets stop,” Geoff quickly announced.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly super short one-shot to help with the wait for NC/CO chapter three!
> 
> Was I successful in tricking you in the beginning? "Oh no, this is super dark!" Boom! "Oh wait, it was just a video game!"


End file.
